Why?
by Wing Atol
Summary: Spoilerrific oneshot kinda of an upcoming fic. Ren and an emotionally wrecked Kokolu survive an attack from Hao's minions, but at what price? And what comes because of it? RenXoc R&R please.


Why

**Why?**

**A/N: this is a MAJOR spoiler for an upcoming fic I'm writing called **_**'I am Not a Panda!'**_** (Lame title, I know, but I like it.), which is a RenxOc story, as always.. Anyways, this is pretty angsty. This will mostly be from Ren's PoV. This is also a RenxOc. **

I watched as she sat in the corner, knees brought up to her chest, hands covering her face as she cried silently. No one else was in the room but me. Why would she show her weakness in front of me when we never did anything but fight? I was sitting on the bed, across from the corner she was in.

"Kokolu…" I finally said something.

Her head snapped up, her red eyes staring at me, while she tried desperately to hide her tear stained face. "Wh-what?" She asked. Her voiced was choked. I honestly had trouble looking at her. It was just too sad, seeing her, one of the strongest people I knew, an emotional wreck.

"Why did you protect me when you could have protected them?" I asked.

_Them._ Misha and Kanna were twins who were Kokolu's best friends.

"I… I don't know… I protected you and lost then… but if I hadn't… you would have been killed…" Kokolu was beginning to cry again.

"Why did you protect someone you hate when you could have saved your best friends?!" I yelled. And for once, Kokolu flinched. I felt guilty immediately. "I… I'm sorry." I sighed. This day was horrid. We both stayed silent for a while.

**Kokolu's PoV**

Ren was mad at me. He was mad a lot of the time, but this time he was mad at me. Because of what I did.

_**SEXY FLASHBACK ACTION!**_

_There was a huge fight. Several of Hao's minions had attacked Misha, Kanna, Ren's team, Yoh's team and me. We had been fighting for what seemed like hours, many of us were ready to drop. Ren, Misha, Kanna and I had gotten separated from the others. _

"_This sucks… How many of us are ready to drop?" Kanna asked, surprisingly serious. _

"_How about all of us?" I asked, leaning against a tree._

"_Then that makes it so much easier for us." Tecolote had found us. _

_His giant Calavera doll was about to impale Ren, while Zang-Ching used his oversoul Dorakuma Neko to attack Misha and Kanna._

_I was stupid. I thought Misha and Kanna could defend themselves. I went to defend Ren, while they were torn apart._

_**SEXY FLASHBACK ACTION IN REN'S PoV!**_

Kokolu had saved me. Why did she do that?! I can fight for myself. Who cares if I'm exhausted?! She didn't have to… Why does she have that look of utter horror on her face_? I thought. I turned to see the twins torn apart by Zang-Ching's oversoul. _

"_MISHA! KANNA!" Kokolu screamed, fighting back tears. I grabbed her shoulder before she tried to run to them… what was left to them. _

"_We have to get out of here!" I told her. She began shaking. _

Fine time to be useless…_ I thought bitterly as I hefted her up over my shoulder. I immediately regretted thinking that as the image of her horror struck face reappeared in my mind._

_As soon as I was able to get her to safety, she just collapsed in the corner, and broke down. _

_**END SEXY FLASHBACK ACTION!**_

I looked at her again. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was still upset. I walked over to her, but she didn't hear.

"Kokolu." I whispered.

She looked up at me again, but didn't say anything.

"I'm still here…" I told her, pulling her into a hug. "And I won't think any less of you if you cry." I felt her shoulders begin to tremble.

"Ren, thank you…" she whispered, almost choking on her words.

I held her close as she began to cry again, softly but shaking horribly.

"I wish I could have saved both you and them…" she whispered.

"There was no way you could have. And I know you're sad but there's something I have to tell you." I said nervously. But if I didn't, when else would I be able to?

She pulled away from the hug and looked at me.

"I love you."

I felt two arms wrap around me.

"I love you too…"

**Ah! That was hard to write! But I had fun. It was difficult because Kokolu is such a strong, nearly unshakeable character. And yes, she and Ren fight constantly. It was hard not having them break into a fight. But then, I doubt anyone would want to argue after seeing THAT. Poor Kokolu. My friends often guilt trip me for creating Misha and Kanna just to have them die. Yes, they die in the actual story as well. Which is sad, because their such loveable characters. **

**I suck at angst.**


End file.
